Perjuangan Cinta Jung Yunho
by Kang Rae Mi
Summary: Perjuangan Cinta seorang Jung Yunho. Usaha Yunho untuk membantu duo ChangKyu. "Kau pasti tidak akan bisa". "Aku pasti bisa". "Kuberi kau waktu tiga bulan."
1. Prolog

****Tittle :: Perjuangan Cinta Jung Yunho

Main cast :: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong

Slight :: Yoosu, Kangteuk, Changkyu (as Jaejoong little brother)

Annyeong, Mi datang membawa cinta *kiss bye #di tampol* adakah yang memanti saya? harus ada *maksa* :D kali ini Mi datang membaca sebuah fict nista yang lagi-lagi mungkin akan membuat readers sekalian kejang-kejang, epilepsi, mimisan, dan tepar di tempat :D

kali ini Mi mencoba untuk menistakan YunJae couple, hahaha.. :D yosh! kayaknya udah pada nggak sabar nunggu fict ini, keliatan, mukanya udah pada pingin nyambit Author. hahaha.. :D so, for the last..

HAPPY READING ^_^

.

.

.

**PERJUANGAN CINTA JUNG YUNHO**

****.

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam sehari ini, Jung Yunho, namja tampan pangeran sekolah ini menghela nafasnya. Park Yoochun, sahabat Yunho, jadi gerah sendiri melihat temannya hanya menghela nafas terus seharian. Hei, tidak baik terus menghela nafas dalam hidupmu. Membuatmu kehilangan semangat hidup sedikit demi sedikit.

Yunho hanya memangku kepalanya dengan tangan sambil memandang ke taman sekolah. Yoochun mencoba mengikuti arah pandangan Yunho. Pandangan Yunho mengarah pada seorang yeojya cantik yang menjadi rebutan satu sekolah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jaejoong. Yoochun berdecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah lama Yunho menyukai Jaejoong. Hanya saja ia terlalu malu menyatakan cintanya pada Jaejoong. What the hell? Seorang pangeran sekolah tidak berani menyatakan cintanya pada seorang gadis? Demi semua makanan yang dimakan Changmin, kurasa itu adalah salah satu kemunduran dalam hidup Jung Yunho. Berulang kali Yoochun mendorong Yunho untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi setiap berada di depan Jaejoong, lidah Yunho serasa kaku. Akhirnya, tak pernah ada pernyataan cinta yang keluar dari mulut Yunho.

Disisi lain, Jaejoong sedang duduk santai dibawah pohon rindang di taman sekolahnya sambil membaca sebuah novel cinta. Gadis cantik ini terlihat begitu menghayati cerita di novelnya. Sampai-sampai ia tidak mendengarkan panggilan sahabatnya, Kim Junsu, yang duduk di sampingnya.

Merasa terabaikan, Junsu mengambil langkah ekstrim. Ditariknya novel yang sedang dibaca Jaejoong secara paksa. Otomatis Jaejoong menoleh pada Junsu. Ia memandang Junsu dengan pandangan memelas.

"Junsu-ah. Berikan novel itu padaku. Aku belum selesai membacanya." Pinta Jaejoong. Junsu menolak, Jaejoong kembali memohon. Junsu terus menolak. Akhirnya Jaejoong mengalah dan memperhatikan Junsu.

"Baiklah, aku memperhatikanmu. Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak lihat, sejak tadi Yunho memperhatikanmu terus, lho." Ujar Junsu. Jaejoong mencari-cari sosok Yunho. saat matanya menemukan sosok Yunho yang sedang memperhatikannya dari arah ruang kelas, wajah Jaejoong sontak memerah. Junsu menyenggol pelan tubuh Jaejoong.

"Wajahmu merah, Jae." Goda Junsu.

"Ssst! Diamlah, dia bisa dengar. Aku malu, tahu." Balas Jaejoong. Junsu menepuk jidatnya. Oh betapa konyolnya sahabatnya yang satu ini. Jarak mereka dan kelas Yunho itu jauh. Bagaimana bisa Yunho mendengar ucapan Junsu atau melihat wajah merah Jaejoong. Demi semua yang ada di hidupnya, Junsu merasa sahabatnya akan kehilangan semua kepintarannya saat berhadapan dengan Jung Yunho.

Sebenarnya ada alasan kenapa Jaejoong bisa seperti itu jika di depan Yunho. Alasan yang sama dengan Yunho. Ya, Jaejoong menyukai Yunho. Sama dengan Yunho juga, Jaejoong tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya. Alasannya bukan lidah yang kaku saat saling berhadapan. Melainkan, Jaejoong merasa ia kalah cantik dengan yeojya lain yang menyukai Yunho. oh, Jaejoong, tidakkah kau tahu, itu adalah The Most Wanted Girl di sekolahmu. Bagaimana bisa ada pasangan seunik ini di dunia.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Junsu pulang lebih sore dari biasanya. Tentu saja karena ia ada kegiatan klub. Junsu merupakan salah satu anggota klub drama di sekolah mereka. Junsu sedang menyeberangi lapangan sekolah, sampai ia merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Junsu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya. Yoochun, si penepuk, tersenyum ramah.

"Annyeong." Sapanya. Junsu balas menyapa Yoochun. Junsu sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka berdekatan dengan Yoochun, karena Yoochun adalah namja berpredikat cassanova di sekolahnya. Tapi sepertinya sekarang ia sedikit mau meruntuhkan tembok ketidaksukaannya, melihat betapa sopannya Yoochun padanya.

"Apa kau sibuk? Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Kalau kau tidak keberatan, ada hal yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu." Lanjut Yoochun. Junsu memandang Yoochun dengan pandangan sedikit menilai. Yoochun mengerti arti tatapan Junsu dan melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Geurae, aku tidak bermaksud merayumu atau apa. Aku hanya ingin berbincang denganmu. Itupun kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Ah, mianhamnida, bukan maksudku berpikir seperti itu." Junsu meminta maaf atas penilaiannya yang tidak-tidak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu sudah biasa untukku. Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau keberatan?"

Junsu menggeleng. Yoochun tersenyum, senyuman yang menurut Junsu terlihat manis.

.

.

.

.

Junsu duduk berhadapan dengan Yoochun disebuah café. Sepertinya Junsu salah memberikan penilaian pada Yoochun. Walau namja ini disebut cassanova, ta sedari tadi ia tidak menunjukkan sikap seperti layaknya seorang cassanova. Yoochun memperlakukan Junsu dengan hati-hati. Seperti Junsu adalah barang berharga yang mudah rusak.

"Gomawo kau sudah mau menemaniku bicara, Junsu-ssi." Kata Yoochun.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, panggil saja aku Junsu." Tolak Junsu halus. Ia tidak terlalu suka orang memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang terlalu formal.

"Kalau begitu kau juga memanggilku Yoochun saja. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Ini mengenai, Kim Jaejoong." Junsu mulai waspada saat Yoochun menyebut nama sahabatnya. Yoochun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau pasti mengenal sahabatku, Jung Yunho. Dia menyukai Kim Jaejoong."

Walau sedikit terkejut, tapi Junsu senang mengetahui Yunho juga menyukai Jaejoong. Itu artinya Jaejoong tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Seulas senyum tersemat di wajah Junsu. Sesaat Yoochun terpaku melihat senyuman diwajah Junsu. Tanpa ia sadari, ia ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman Junsu.

"Kau terlihat senang. Biar kutebak, Jaejoong juga menyukai Yunho." tebak Yoochun. Junsu mengangguk lucu. "Sayang, Yunho kurang berani mengatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong."

"Kenapa?"

"Ia takut Jaejoong tidak menyukainya." Alasan yang sama dengan Jaejoong.

"Ah, sebenarnya, ada hal yang harus Yunho lewati untuk bisa menjadi pacar Jaejoong." Kata Junsu. Ia ingat, ada hal yang harus Yunho lewati untuk bisa leluasa berpacaran dengan Jaejoong.

"Geurae? Apa itu?" Tanya Yoochun penasaran

Junsu menegakkan badannya. "Ada dua rintangan yang harus dilewati Yunho untuk leluasa menjadi kekasih Jaejoong. Pertama, yang paling sulit, ayah Jaejoong, Youngwoon ahjusshi. Kedua, yaitu adik kembar Jaejoong, Kim Changmin dan Kim Kyuhyun."

"Mwo? Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka?" Yoochun semakin penasaran.

"Begini, Youngwoon ahjusshi itu orang yang lumayan keras. Ia sangat menjaga Jaejoong karena Jaejoong adalah anak perempuan satu-satunya di keluarganya. Sehingga, setiap namja yang mendekati Jaejoong pasti akan di introgasi olehnya." Jelas Junsu. Yoochun berpikir sejenak. Menurutnya itu hal yang wajar, di zaman seperti sekarang ini, seorang ayah menjaga pergaulan anak gadisnya. Apalagi jika itu dengan seorang laki-laki.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan adik kembarnya?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Ini juga berbahaya, malah menurutku berbahaya ini daripada ayah Jaejoong. Duo ChangKyu, begitu aku menyebutnya. Duo yang sangat berbahaya karena ke-evil-an mereka. Mereka donsaeng Jaejoong yang sangat menyayangi Jaejoong. Mereka tidak suka Jaejoong didekati sembarang namja. Namja yang mendekati Jaejoong harus bisa melewati rintangan kejahilan dari mereka."

"Jadi Yunho harus bisa menaklukkan ayah dan adik kembar Jaejoong. Begitu?" Tanya Yoochun memastikan. Junsu mengangkat kedua jempolnya kepada Yoochun. Rintangan yang lumayan berat, pikir Yoochun.

"Apakah ada namja yang pernah lolos dari mereka?" tanyanya.

"Sejauh ini, hanya ada satu namja yang bisa bertahan, tapi kemudian menyerah juga."

"Siapa dia?"

"Choi Siwon." Yoochun hampir tersedak minumannya saat mendengar jawaban Junsu. Ia tak menyangka, Choi Siwon mantan ketua OSIS mereka ternyata dulu pernah mencoba melewati rintangan untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong. Ia mulai khawatir dengan nasib Yunho setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

"MWO? YANG BENAR SAJA!" pekik Yunho sambil berdiri. Seisi kantin menoleh ke arahnya dan Yoochun. Yoochun menarik Yunho untuk kembali duduk, kemudia meminta maaf dengan menganggukkan kepala berkali-kali. Yoochun sedang menceritakan hasil pembicaraannya dengan Junsu kemarin pada Yunho. Ternyata reaksi Yunho lebih dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Kau ini memalukan. Apa kau pikir aku bercanda? Junsu sendiri yang bilang. Kalau tidak percaya, Tanya saja sendiri padanya." Jelas Yoochun. Yunho memutar matanya.

"Lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho.

"Mana aku tahu. Terserah padamu." Jawaban Yoochun sama sekali tidak membantu Yunho. Yang ada, ia semakin bingung.

Mendapatkan hati Jaejoong saja sudah sulit untunya. Ditambah harus mendapatkan hati ayah dan adik kembar Jaejoong. Kalau bisa, Yunho sudah menenggelamkan dirinya di Sungai Han sekarang juga. Tapi pikiran itu cepat-cepat ia tepis. Ia tidak mau namanya menjadi headline surat kabar karena kematian konyolnya.

Yunho berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kantin. Ia tinggalkan Yoochun di kantin. Ia merasa harus mendengar pendapat dari orang lain yang juga mengeri masalah cinta dan wanita selain Yoochun. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada Lee Donghae. Dan Yunho tahu, satu-satunya tempat ia bisa menemuka Donghae adalah kelas Eunhyuk, yeojyachingu Donghae. Satu fakta yang Yunho lupa, ke kelas Eunhyuk, itu berarti ia juga ke kelas Jaejoong.

Yunho sampai di depan kelas Eunhyuk, kelas 3-2. Yunho mengintip mencari Donghae. Sedang asyik-asyiknya mengintip Yunho terkejut mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Yunho berbalik dan terkejut melihat Jaejoong di hadapannya.

"Jae, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong menyerngitkan dahinya. Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, pikir Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Ini, kan, kelasku. Kau yang sedang apa di sini?" balas Jaejoong. Yunho melongo mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Ia berbalik melihat papan nama kelas. Kelas 3-2. Begitulah tulisan yang tercetak di papan kayu diatas pintu. Yunho mendesis merutuki kebodohannya. Ia kembali menghadap Jaejoong.

"Anu, aku mau mencari Donghae. Biasanya dia kemari, kan?" kata Yunho kikuk. Jaejoong tersenyum. Hanya dengan melihat senyuman Jaejoong, lutut Yunho terasa lemas.

"Donghae baru saja keluar bersama Hyukkie."

"Oh, ne. Kalau begitu aku akan mencari mereka. Annyeong." Yunho pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong. Tapi bukan untuk mencari Donghae. Setelah melihat senyuman Jaejoong, Yunho bertekad untuk memiliki senyuman itu. Hanya untuknya. Karena itu, apapun yang harus ia hadapi, ia akan menghadapinya. Termasuk ayah dan adik kembar Jaejoong. Mampukah ia?

TBC

* * *

><p>RAEMI CURCOL AREA<p>

Hwahahahaha... :D gimana? jelek ya? nggak lucu?

mian kalau jelek dan nggak lucu.

humornya Mi simpen dulu.

hmm.. mampukah Yunho menaklukkan Appa dan adik kembar Jaejoong?

akankah dia direstui, atau malah berakhir sebagai pepes Yunho? #PLAK!

Kita lihat aja chapter depan. ahahaha.. :D

wanna review now? :)


	2. File 1

Tittle :: Perjuangan Cinta Jung Yunho

Main cast :: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong

Slight :: Kangteuk, Yoosu, ChangKyu (as Jaejoong little brother)

Mwahahaha... :D *bukannya nyapa malah ketawa* Annyeong readersdeul, Mi datang kembali membawa yang ditunggu-tunggu. Mi curhat ya :D ini awalnya fict coba-coba. tapi nggak nyangka malah dapet respon bagus. gomawo ^^

kayaknya Mi kelamaan ngomong, langsung dibaca aja...

HAPPY READING ^_^

.

.

**FILE 1**

**JAEJOONG AND HER FATHER**

.

.

.

.

"HAAA? KAU SERIUS, YUN?" Yoochun terpekik. Yunho langsung membungkam mulut Yoochun agar tidak berteriak lagi. Beruntung kelas mereka sedang sepi. Jadi Yunho aman dari serangan rasa malu mendadak karena teriakan Yoochun. Dibungkam Yunho membuat Yoochun sesak nafas. Ia memukul-mukul tangan Yunho keras-keras. Yunho melepas bungkamannya.

"Kau serius, Yun?" ulang Yoochun, tapi sekarang dengan volume biasa. Yunho mengangguk mantab. "Susah, lho, Yun."

"Cinta butuh perjuangan, Chun." Ujar Yunho mendramatisir. Yoochun mencibir. "Kau tahu, aku pasti orang pertama yang menaklukkan mereka."

"Kau mungkin orang pertama yang menaklukkan mereka. Tapi kau orang kesekian yang mencoba rintangan ini." Kata Yoochun.

"Memangnya ku pikirkan. Langkah pertama, aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada Jaejoong."

Yoochun menyemprotkan soda yang baru ia minum. Apa pendengarannya bermasalah? Apa benar Yunho akan menyatakan cintanya ke Jaejoong. _Benar-benar_ menyatakannya. Yoochun memandangi Yunho dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Kau bercanda." Putus Yoochun, ia kembali menegak minumannya. Yunho mendecih tidak terima.

"Kau jangan menghinaku. Kali ini aku benar-benar akan mengatakannya. Tiga hari lagi. Maka dari itu, bantu aku berlatih, Yoochun-ah." Yunho memohon pada Yoochun dengan tatapan emelas anak anjing. Kalau yang memandangnya saat ini adalah Junsu, mungkin Yoochun sudah mati berdiri karena terpesona. Tapi berhubung yang memandangnya sekarang adalah Yunho, rasanya Yoochun ingin mengeluarkan kembali semua makanan yang ia makan sejak pagi tadi.

"Berhenti memandangku seperti itu. Rasanya aku mau muntah. Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Kapan aku harus mulai melatihmu?"

Yunho tersenyum senang. "Sepulang sekolah nanti!" putusnya.

"MWO?"

.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Yoochun duduk saling berhadapan di kamar Yunho. diantara mereka terhampar barang yang akan Yunho gunakan untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Jaejoong. Benda-benda itu adalah, bunga imitasi, sekotak cokelat, boneka teddy, dan gelang couple. Yoochun mengamati semua benda itu dengan seksama. Ia mengambil bunga imitasi Yunho dan memutar-mutarnya didepan wajahnya. Hanya memutar-mutar, setelah itu diletakkan kembali ke lantai.

Yoochun kembali mengambil sebuah barang, kali ini kotak cokelat. Dibukanya tutup kotak dan memeriksa cokelat di dalamnya. Setelah itu ia menutup cokelat itu lagi dan meletakkannya di latai. Yoochun beralih pada boneka teddy. Ukuran boneka itu tidak terlalu besar. Cukup untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Yoochun memeluk boneka itu sekilas dan kembali meletakkannya. Benda terakhir, gelang couple. Yoochun mengambil gelang itu menggunakan jempol dan telunjuknya. Gelang yang lumayan bagus. Selesai mengamati, Yoochun meletakkan gelang itu di lantai.

Ia memandangi Yunho dan menghela nafas. "Kau ingin mengatakan cinta dengan benda-benda ini?"

"Ne."

"Menyedihkan." Komentar Yoochun. Yunho ternganga mendengarnya. "Kau mau mengatakan cinta pada wanita dengan benda-benda seperti ini? Menyedihkan. Apa fungsinya bunga imitasi ini?" Yoochung mengacungkan bunga imitasi itu pada Yunho.

"Itu hanya untuk latihan, kalau saat aku mengatakannya nanti, baru aku pakai yang asli." Kata Yunho.

"Kau pikir Jaejoong akan menerimamu hanya dengan memberinya bunga? Itu sudah ketinggalan jaman Jung Yunho. Lalu untuk apa kotak cokelat ini? Kau pikir ini valentine apa? Atau jangan-jangan ini cokelat valentine yang gagal kau berikan padanya?" selidik Yoochun. Yunho menendang kaki Yoochun.

"Sembarangan! Itu cokelat yang aku curi dari adikku." Sentak Yunho. Sungguh tragis.

"Lalu boneka ini? Darimana kau mendapatkannya? Mencuri lagi dari Rae Mi-ah?" ejek Yoochun sambil menyebut nama adik Yunho.

"Tentu saja aku membelinya. Mana mungkin yeojya itu memiliki boneka seperti ini." Balas Yunho. "Bagaimana dengan gelang itu?"

"Kau belum menjadi kekasihnya, pabbo! Tentu saja ini belum boleh digunakan." Tolak Yoochun.

"Lalu aku harus pakai apa?"

"Tidak usah pakai apa-apa."

"Haa?"

"Aish! Sudahlah, ikuti saja perintahku. Sekarang aku mau dengar bagaimana kau menyatakan cintamu. Anggap aku Jaejoong." Perintah Yoochun. Yunho memandang Yoochun ragu-ragu. "Sudah lakukan saja!"

Yunho berdehem. "Jaejoong-ah. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu. Selama ini aku menyukaimu, Jaejoong-ah. Maukah kau menjadi yeojyachingu ku?"

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Yoochun. "Kalau cara bicaramu seperti orang kelaparan seperti itu, bagaimana Jaejoong mau denganmu. Yang tegas, dong. Begini,"

Yoochun menggenggam tangan Yunho. "Jaejoong-ah, mungkin ini sedikit aneh dan tiba-tiba. Aku menyukaimu Jaejoong-ah."

Yunho membeku melihat kelihaian Yoochun. Yoochun kembali melanjutkan. "Jadilah kekasihku."

"Aku mau." Tanpa sadar Yunho menjawab ucapan Yoochun.

"UMMA! APPA! Yunho oppa mulai gila!" sebuah teriakan nista membuat Yunho sadar dan berlari membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia melihat adiknya, Jung Rae Mi *nama Auhtor nampang :D* berlari menuruni tangga menuju dapur menemui ibu mereka.

Sadar aka nada bahaya, Yunho bergegas menyusul adiknya. Tapi terlambat, Rae Mi terlanjur mengadu pada ibu mereka. Mrs. Jung, ibu mereka memandang Yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti. Yunho melangkah mendekati ibunya sambil berusaha menjelaskan. Tapi sang ibu malah menyiramnya dengan air dingin dari kulkas.

"Dinginkan kepalamu, Jung Yunho. Di luar sana masih banyak gadis cantik. Kenapa kau malah memilih Yoochun sebagai kekasihmu?" pekik sang ibu.

"Umma, bukan begitu. Aku sedang berlatih dengan Yoochun. Mana mungkin aku menyukainya." Kata Yunho.

"Memangnya Oppa ikut drama? Setahuku Oppa paling bodoh dalam urusan bermain peran." Ejek Rae Mi. Yunho melotot kea rah adiknya.

"Aish! Dasar donsaeng pabbo. Bukan begitu, aku… aku sedang berlatih mengungkapkan perasaanku pada yeojya dengan Yoochun." Yunho sedikit malu-malu.

"Jadi kau masih normal, Yun?" Tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Tentu saja masih, Umma. Sudah, aku mau ke kamar lagi. Dan kau, awas kalau mendekati kamarku." Yunho mengancam Rae Mi dengan tatapan elangnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba. Hari ini sepulang sekolah Yunho berencana menyatakan cintanya pada Jaejoong. Saat di kantin tadi, ia sudah meminta Jaejoong untuk datang ke atap sekolah. Kenapa atap sekolah, bukan di taman. Karena menurut yang dipelajari Yunho dari Yoochun. Taman itu sudah sangat biasa untuk dijadikan tempat menyatakan cinta. Akhirnya, Yunho memutuskan untuk mengatakannya di atap sekolah.

Yunho berjalan menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah sendirian. Sebenarnya Yoochun sudah menawarkan diri untuk menemani Yunho. Tapi Yunho menolak. Walau begitu, Yoochun tetap penasaran. Ia mengajak Junsu untuk membuntuti Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho membuka pintu atap sekolah. Karena ia mengira tidak akan ada yang datang kemari, Yunho membiarkan pintu itu terbuka. Yoochun dan Junsu masuk dengan mengendap-endap.

Yunho menemukan Jaejoong sedang berdiri di pagar pembatas sambil memandang ke arah lapangan sekolah. Rambut hitam panjang Jaejoong melambai tertiup hembusan angin. Pemadangan yang indah bagi Yunho. Yunho berjalan menuju Jaejoong. Disisi lain, Yoochun dan Junsu bersembungi di dekat bangku untuk mengamati Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Jae?" panggil Yunho. Jaejoong berbalik. Dengan efek tiupan angin, Yunho serasa melihat seorang artis iklan shampoo terkenal.

"Kau sudah lama disini?" Tanya Yunho basa-basi.

"Tidak juga. Aku yang datang terlalu cepat. Omong-omong ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?"

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan mengenggamnya lembut. Jantung Jaejoong serasa ingin meledak karena tiba-tiba Yunho menggenggam tangannya. Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan lurus.

"Jaejoong-ah." Panggil Yunho dengan suara dalam dan berat. Jaejoong meneguk ludahnya gugup. Ia tidak pernah melihat Yunho seserius ini. "Saranghae. Kamu mau nggak jadi pacarku?"

SIIIIINNGGG…. (ceritanya suara angin)

Hening. Yoochun dan Junsu menganga. Jaejoong kaget setengah mati. Yunho gugup sampai kebelet pipis. Author nonton sambil makan Pop Mie.

1… 2… 3…

"Mau!" jawab Jaejoong. *Author nyalain lagu Bang Afgan*

.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan melintasi lapangan sekolah sambil bergandengan tangan. Ah, indahnya pasangan baru ini. Serasa dunia milik berdua. Senyum merekah di bibir keduanya. Tanpa mereka sadari, di depan gerbang sekolah telah menanti dua orang yang siap berpura-pura menagih penjelasan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoochun dan Junsu.

Tepat saat Yunho dan Jaejoong akan melewati gerbang sekolah, Yoochun menghadang mereka. "Mau kemana kau?"

"Pulang." Jawab Yunho.

"Enak saja pulang. Bagi duit." Yoochun memasang pose preman. Kenapa dengan anak ini, pikir Yunho.

"Untuk apa?"

"Pajak jadian." Sahut Junsu. Yunho cengengesan. Ia menarik Yoochun untuk bicara dengannya bedua.

"Pajaknya, nanti kalau aku sudah berhasil menjinakkan rintangan di depanku dulu. Perang juga butuh biaya, Chun" bisik Yunho pada Yoochun. (bayangin background World War II)

"Aku mengerti, berjuanglah, sobat!"

Yunho dan Yoochun kembali menemui Jaejoong dan Junsu yang menunggu mereka. Setelah bercanda sebentar, mereka memutuskan pulang. Yunho tentu saja mengantar Jaejoong, sekalian melihat calon mertua ceritanya. Lalu Junsu, karena bujuk rayu Yunho, Junsu yang awalnya tidak mau diantar pulang Yoochun akhirnya mau juga.

Sekarang Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang duduk bersama di bisa yang menuju rumah Jaejoong.

"Nanti, antarnya sampai halte saja, ya." Kata Jaejoong.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho. Sebenarnya Yunho tahu kenapa Jaejoong menyuruhnya hanya sampai halte. Tapi Yunho lebih suka berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Itu, aku takut Appa akan bertanya yang macam-macam pada Yunho." jawab Jaejoong sedikit malu-malu. Ia masih ingat saat Siwon pertama kali mengantarnya pulang, Siwon harus pulang dengan seragam basah karena disiram air dari selang oleh ayahnya. Dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi pada Yunho.

"Jangan khawatir, Jae. Itu artinya Appa-mu menyayangimu." Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong sambil mengusap kepala kekasihnya. Bis berhenti di halte. Mereka turun dan melanjutkan dengan berjalan kaki. Rumah Jaejoong sudah terlihat di depan mata.

"Kau yakin, Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Yunho mengangguk pasti. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Jaejoong. "Sampai sini saja, Yun."

"Mwo? Tidak sampai pintu depan?" Tanya Yunho. *nekat nih orang -_-*

"Sampai sini saja." Tolak Jaejoong. Tapi Yunho memaksa. Jaejoong pasrah saat Yunho menariknya masuk menuju pintu depan. Yunho mengetuk pintu rumah sebanyak tiga kali, dan muncullah seorang namaja dewasa bertubuh kekar dan bertampang galak. Yunho yakin namja itu adalah ayah Jaejoong, Kim Youngwoon. Youngwoon memandang Yunho dengan sedikit menilai. Ditelusurinya seluruh tubuh Yunho, membuat Yunho harus menelan ludahnya dengan takut-takut. Mata Youngwoon membelalak saat melihat tautan tangan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Kau!" aumnya. "Siapa kau? Berani menyentuh Joongie-ku?"

Jaejoong maju untuk menenangkan ayahnya. Yunho tak gentar.

"Annyeong, Jung Yunho imnida, namjachingu Jaejoong." Kata Yunho. kerangit dingin mulai mengucur.

"Kau? Namjachingu-nya? Benarkah?" Tanya Youngwoon meledek. Ia beralih pada Jaejoong. "Jae, benar namja jelek ini namjachingu mu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Kau bilang siapa namamu tadi? Yunho?" Youngwoon beralih pada Yunho.

"Ne, Ahjusshi."

"Sejak kapan kau pacaran dengan Joongie?"

"Sejak sepulang sekolah tadi."

"PULANG SEKOLAH? Dan kau sudah berani kemari? Nyalimu hebat juga." Yunho tersenyum mengira Youngwoon menyukainya.

"Jadi bagaimana, Ahjusshi? Boleh aku pacaran dengan Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunho.

"T-I-D-A-K!" jawaban Youngwoon membuat Yunho lemas seketika. Senyum kemenangan terukir di bibir Youngwoon saat melihat melemas. "Dengar, ya, tidak sembarang namja boleh mendekati Joongie-ku. Termasuk kau. Apa kau bisa jamin, Jaejoong bahagia bersamamu?"

"Bisa." Jawab Yunho mantab.

"Apa yang kau punya?"

"Cinta."

"Ya! Cinta tak cukup untuk membuat seseorang bahagia. Kau, kau tidak boleh mendekati Joongie-ku lagi. Aku tidak setuju kau pacaran dengan anakku." Vonis Youngwoon.

"Waeyo, Ahjusshi? Aku tampan, pintar, Jaejoong menyukai ku. Kurang apa lagi?" bujuk Yunho.

"Kubilang tidak boleh, ya, tidak boleh. Sudah, pulang sana!" usir Youngwoon.

"Ahjusshi…"

"Pergi atau ku siram kau!" Youngwoon sudah ancang-ancang mengambil selang air yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Aku pergi. Tapi.." Yunho beralih pada Jaejoong. "Percayalah, Jae, aku akan berjuang untuk memilikimu." Yunho melambaikan kiss bye pada Jaejoong.

BRUUUSH!

Youngwoon benar-benar menyiram Yunho. Jaejoong dan Yunho kaget. Seluruh seragam Yunho basah kuyup.

"Kau mau pulang atau kusiram lagi?" dengan terpaksa Yunho pulang ke rumah. Kesimpulannnya, percobaan pertama gagal.

.

.

.

.

Setelah insiden penyiraman Youngwoon ke Yunho. Hari ini Yunho tidak masuk karena demam. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menengok Yunho bersama Junsu. Berhubung Jaejoong tidak tahu rumah Yunho, ia mengajak Yoochun untuk ikut menengok. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di kamar Yunho. jaejoong sibuk menyuapkan apel yang ia bawa untuk Yunho. Junsu memperhatikan koleksi buku bacaan Yunho. Sedang, Yoochun, ia lebih memilih memainkan computer Yunho.

"Hei, Yun, bagaimana ceritanya kau sampai disiram oleh Youngwoon ahjusshi?" Tanya Yoochun tanpa melepas pandangannya dari layar computer.

"Aku malas membahasnya." Tolak Yunho. "Jae, apa yang ayahmu sukai?"

"Maksudmu hobi Appa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne, semacam itulah."

"Hmm… Appa paling suka berlatih di gym. Kurasa itu hobi Appa. Kenapa?"

"Hari apa ayahmu pergi?"

"Biasanya Appa persi setiap weekend." Jawab Jaejoong. Yunho menyeringai. Sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya yang terkadang jenius. *digaplok Yunho*

Yunho sedang berada di dalam ruang fitness yang sering Youngwoon datangi. Menurut informasi yang ia dapat, hari ini Youngwoon akan pergi latihan jam empat seperti biasanya. Yunho sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk membuat sang calon mertua terkesan. Pintu ruang fitness terbuka, Youngwoon masuk dan berjalan menuju loker untuk menyimpan tasnya. Dengan sigap Yunho menghampiri Youngwoon dan membukakan pintu lokernya.

"Kau, sedang apa kau disini?" selidik Youngwoon.

"Tentu saja sedang fitness. Ahjusshi kira aku mau memasak? Ah, Ahjisshi ternyata humoris juga, ya. Hahaha.. :D" Yunho menepuk-nepuk lengan berotot Youngwoon sok akrab. Youngwoon mendelik pada Yunho. Yunho menciut.

"Hei, kau kira aku bodoh? Aku juga tahu setiap orang yang kemari pasti akan fitness. Sedang _apa_ kau di lokerku?" tegas Youngwoon.

"Hanya membantu membukakan pintu loker untuk calon ayah mertua."

"Siapa yang akan menjadi mertuamu?" youngwoon memasukkan tasnya tanpa berniat melirik Yunho.

"Kau." Seperti tersengat listrik, Youngwoon memandang Yunho karena mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"Jangan bercanda, bocah. Anakku yang mana yang akan kau nikahi? Changmin? Kyuhyun?"

"Jaejoong." Sungguh Youngwoon ingin membenturkan wajah cengar-cengir anak ini ke pintu lokernya.

"Jangan bermimpi kau, nak." Youngwoon berjalan menjauhi Yunho dan lokernya. Walau terus di ikuti Yunho terus mengikutinya, Youngwoon tidak perduli. Selama hampir dua jam Youngwoon berlatih disana. Youngwoon bersiap pulang, Yunho masih mengikutinya hingga parkiran.

"Apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Youngwoon.

"Ahjusshi, aku mohon. Restui kami." Pinta Yunho.

"Tidak." Youngwoon membuka pintu mobilnya dan melempar tas bawaannya ke kursi depan. Tapi Yunho gigih. Yunho tetap memohon, dan Youngwoon tetap menolak. "Baiklah, akan ku restui. Tapi ada tiga syarat yang harus kau penuhi. Syarat pertama, bekerjalah."

"Mwo?" pekik Yunho.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak mau anakku tidak terjamin hidupnya. Bekerjalah, dan bawakan aku uang satu juta won dari jerih payahmu sendiri. Kau sanggup?"

"Ne! Aku sanggup!" jawab Yunho tegas. Youngwoon tersenyum.

"Baikah. Ku tunggu uang darimu. Sekarang pulanglah." Youngwoon masuk ke mobilnya dan meninggalkan Yunho di parkiran. Mampukah Yunho memenuhi permintaan pertama Youngwoon?

TBC

* * *

><p>RAEMI CURCOL AREA<p>

jeongmal mianhae, yang kali ini pendek. Mi, buru-buru update. soalnya mau lanjutin yang Super Junior Letter's *promosi*

tak usah lama-lama, Mi mau bales review sekarang.

**tyaaAR** :: gomawo udah baca, chingu. ne, ini udah update. semoga suka :)

**The** :: hahaha.. :D kalo mereka, nanti dulu, Mi simpen buat nanti. ditunggu aja chingu :D

**OktavLuvJaejoong** :: dimana ada Kangin, disitu ada Leeteuk :D untuk Siwon, dia gagal menghadapi duo evil. begitu ceritanya :D

**RaaHyun** :: ne, gomawo chingu. ini udah di update. semoga suka.

**riska** :: ne, chingu. dukung terus Yunjae. ^^

**nobinobi** :: hihihi... dukung terus Yunjae chingu :D

**celi eonnie** :: YA! jangan manggil aku halmeoni dong. berasa tua nih -_-' suka yunjae yang ini apa yang lama eon?

**HaeRieJoongie** :: hehehe.. ayo dukung terus Yunjae-nya chingu. ditunggu ya aksi duo itu :D

**hyunsu** :: ne, ayo di dukung terus Yunjae-nya. gomawo udah baca.

:: ini udah update chingu. semoga suka.

**yu** :: hehehe... gomawo udah di baca chingu :)

**rara** :: ne, dukung terus Yunjae chingu :)

terakhir...

wanna review no? :)


	3. File 2

****Tittle :: Perjuangan Cinta Jung Yunho

Main Cast :: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong

Slight :: Yoosu, Kangteuk, Yewook (as Junsu parent), ChangKyu (as Jaejoong little brother)

Annyeong.. :D lama ya nunggu -nya? Mianhae, Mi nggak bisa update cepet-cepet. sekolah Mi mulai padat. jadi mungkin bakal updatenya gantian.

Oh iya, biasanya Mi nggak ngomong kayak gini. tapi berhubung Mi pernah menemukan 'sesuatu' di fandom ini yang bikin Mi sebel, jadi Mi dengan terpaksa mengatakan hal ini...

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT!** sebel deh, udah di plagiat, nggak di edit, ngehina Mi pula. Hiiish,, rasanya pingin Mi lempar ke Mars tuh orang -_-'

At, last HAPPY READING ^_^

.

**PERJUANGAN CINTA JUNG YUNHO  
><strong>

**FILE 2**

**REQUIREMENT**

****.

.

.

"Kemarin aku menemui ayahmu di tempat latihannya." Kata Yunho pada Jaejoong. Yoochun, Junsu, dan Jaejoong sontak berhenti dari acara mari-makan-di-kantin. Ya, mereka sedang menikmati makanan di kantin.

"Kau apa?" ulang Yoochun.

"Aku menemui Youngwoon ahjusshi di tempat latihannya." Ulang Yunho. Jaejoong dan Yoochun memandang Yunho lekat.

"Apa kalian bicara? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku meminta Youngwoon ahjusshi menyetujui kami. Ia mau dengan tiga syarat. Syarat pertama aku harus bekerja dan menyerahkan uang sebesar satu juta won padanya. Uang itu harus berasal dari jerih payahku sendiri." Terang Yunho.

"Kau menerimanya?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja, Jae. Ini semua untuk mendapatkan restu ayahmu."

"Aku salut padamu, Yun." Puji Yoochun. "Tapi kau juga harus ingat, kita sudah kelas tiga. Kau juga harus berkonsentrasi pada ujianmu."

"Aku tahu, itu tantangan bagiku. Tapi masalahnya, aku harus mencari pekerjaan dimana?"

"Bagaimana kalau di restoran orangtuaku?" usul Junsu. "Kebetulan, Umma membutuhkan pelayan baru. Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Memangnya Umma mu mau menerimaku?" Tanya Yunho.

"Coba saja, Yun. Siapa tahu kau diterima, yah, walau hanya menjadi pelayan restoran. Tenang saja, kami juga akan membantumu mencari pekerjaan." Hibur Yoochun.

"Baiklah, aku mau. Kapan aku harus bertemu Umma mu?" kata Yunho.

"Besok. Akan ku atur jamnya." Jawab Junsu.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, sebagai pacar yang baik, Yunho mengantar Jaejoong pulang. Mereka hampir sampai, rumah Jaejoong sudah terlihat. Dan sebuah kejutan, sudah menanti mereka. Jaejoong menhaentikan langkahnya saat melihat Youngwoon ada di depan rumah.

"Yun, anternya sampai sini saja. Ada Appa, tuh." Bisik Jaejoong.

"Nggak apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa, Jae? Appa mu, kan, tidak menggigit." Canda Yunho.

Gigit sih, kagak, tapi ganas iya, batin Jaejoong.

"Halo, Ayah mertua." Sapa Yunho sok akrab pada Youngwoon. Youngwoon menengadahkan tangannya. "Mwo?"

"Uang yang kau janjikan." Tagih Youngwoon.

"Appa." Kata Jaejoong.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku pasti akan mendapatkan uang itu." kata Yunho yakin.

"Aku tunggu janjimu. Sebelum kau mendapatkannya, kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat Jaejoong." Ancam Youngwoon.

"Ne." jawab Yunho. "BooJae, aku pulang dulu, ya. Bye." Dengan sengaja, Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong di depan Youngwoon.

"JUNG YUNHO…!" geram Youngwoon saat Yunho berlari pergi.

.

.

.

Youngwoon sedang rebahan di atas ranjangnya. Sementara Jungsoo sibuk mengoleskan masker berwarna hijau ke wajahnya di meja riasnya.

"Yeobo." Panggil Jungsoo.

"Hm" respon Youngwoon tanpa menoleh ke istrinya.

"Tadi sore, siapa yang kau teriaki 'Jung Yunho'? Lalu kenapa Joongie cemberut terus dari tadi?"

"Jangan kau pikirkan orang bernama Jung Yunho itu. joongie baik-baik saja. Dia hanya lelah." Balas Youngwoon. Mereka menoleh secara bersamaan untuk melihat pasangan masing-masing.

"HWAAA! Yeobo! Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa berubah hijau?" sentak Youngwoon kaget.

"Aish! Kau ini berlebihan. Ini masker. Memangnya kau kira ini apa? Lendir? Kau ini." Dengus Jungsoo. Youngwoon nyengir kambing. "Hei, siapa itu Jung Yunho? Pacar baru Joongie?"

"Iya." Jawab Youngwoon.

"Dan?"

"Kau tahu sendiri, kan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Joongie di dekati namja sembarangan."

"Tapi Joongie sudah remaja, Youngwoon-ah. Sudah saatnya ia mengenal cinta. Dulu saat bersama Siwon kau juga begitu. Apa kau memberinya syarat juga?" selidik Jungsoo.

"Heem, aku menyuruhnya bekerja dan mencari uang satu juta won dari jerih payahnya sendiri."

"Satu juta won? Itu banyak, Youngwoon-ah. Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

"Aku hanya ingin anak itu tahu kalau hidup tidak hanya butuh cinta. Kau tenang saja. Semua terkendali bersamaku."

"Terserah padamu. Tapi awas kalau sampai ini berimbas pada Joongie. Kau akan habis di tanganku." Ancam Jungsoo.

.

.

.

Sesuai rencana, bersama Yoochun, Junsu, dan kekasih tercintanya, Jaejoong. Hari ini Yunho akan menemui orang tua Junsu untuk melamar pekerjaan. Akhir-akhir ini, dimanapun ada Junsu, disitu juga pasti ada Yoochun. Contohnya kemarin saat Yunho dan Yoochun kebagian jatah membereskan bola basket setelah olahraga, Yoochun dengan teganya meninggalkan Yunho dan berlari menghampiri Junsu yang berniat mengambil buku cetak di perpustakaan. Atau saat Yunho tidak sengaja tabrakan dengan Junsu, yang Yoochun tolong adalah Junsu sedang Yunho malah Yoochun marahi.

Setelah mendaki gunung, melewati lembah, sungai mengalir indah ke samudra, bersama teman berpetualang (Readers: Itu ninja Hatori wooi!|Author: *nyengir kambing*). Maksudnya setelah berjalan cukup lama, mereka sampai di restoran milik orangtua Junsu. Restoran yang tidak terlalu besar namun ramai. Junsu mengajak semua temannya masuk dan mendatangi meja konter, biasanya ibunya ada di sana untuk mencatat pesanan. Tapi yang ia temukan malah saudara kembarnya, Kim Junho.

"Junho-ya, sedang apa kau disini? Umma mana?" Tanya Junsu.

"Umma ada diruangan Appa. Tumben kau bawa teman, Bebek." Goda Junsu.

"Ya! Siapa kau berani memanggil Su-ie bebek, eoh?" bentak Yoochun (ketahuan kalo suka sama Junsu nih).

"Ya! Kau yang siapa! Datang-datang malah marah-marah." Balas Junho. "Su-ah, siapa sih namja bertampang mesum ini? Pacarmu?"

"Mwo? Aniyo, dia Yoochun, temanku. Ini Yunho, pacar Jaejoong." Jelas Junsu.

"Dan kau siapa?" Tanya Yunho.

"Heee? Kau tidak tahu? Bahkan dengan melihat wajah kami kau tidak tahu?" kata Junho. Yunho menggeleng (Yunho oppa pabbo deh -_-'). "Astaga, aku saudara kembarnya Junsu. Namaku Junho."

"Kembar?" sentak Yunho dan Yoochun kaget.

"Biasa aja kalee!" balas Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Junho. Daripada berlama-lama, Junsu langsung mengajak teman-temannya ke ruangan Ayahnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Yunho? Junsu sudah menceritakan dirimu padaku. Jadi kau ingin bekerja disini?" kata Yesung, ayah Junsu.

"Ne, Ahjusshi. Apa bisa?" Tanya Yunho. ia sedikit gugup.

"Apa kau terampila dan cekatan?" Tanya Yesung lagi. Yunho mengangguk, lidahnya terasa sedikit kelu. "Sebenarnya sedikit sulit mempekerjakanmu, mengingat kau masih SMA. Tapi sepertinya kau anak yang giat bekerja. Jadi, kau boleh bekerja disini."

"Jjinjayo?" Tanya Yunho tak percaya.

"Tentu, mulai besok, kau datanglah. Jam kerjamu dari jam dua siang sampai jam tujuh malam, karena kau masih sekolah. Kau kerja hari kamis sampai minggu. Dan gajimu tidak terlalu besar, hanya dua ratus ribu won sebulan, bagaimana?"

"Ne, tidak masalah. Jeongmal kamshahamnida, Ahjusshi." Ujar Yunho sambil membungkuk.

"Ya sudah, kalian belum makan siang, kan? Ayo, makan disini saja. Ahjumma yang teraktir." Ujar Ryeowook, ibu Junsu.

.

.

.

Sore itu, setelah pulang dari restoran Junsu, Yunho tidak mengantar Jaejoong pulang. Jaejoong menolak diantar karena masih ada urusan lain. Jadilah sore itu Yunho pulang bersama Yoochun. Rumah mereka memang searah.

"Chun, kurasa aku butuh sebuah pekerjaan lagi." Kata Yunho.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Dengan gaji sebesar itu, sekitar lima bulan baru aku bisa mendapatkan satu juta won. Dan kurasa itu agak terlalu lama."

"Kalau begitu, kau mau mencoba menjadi guru les? Kebetulan sepupuku sedang membutuhkan guru les." Taswar Yoochun.

"Sepupumu kelas berapa?"

"Kelas dua SMP. Rumahnya juga dekat dengan rumah Jaejoong. Kau mau?"

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya dicoba. Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Bagaimana kalau jam sepuluh hari minggu besok?"

"Boleh. Sekalian aku mampir ke rumah Jaejoong." Yunho cengar-cengir.

"Kalau begitu aku ajak Junsu juga, ah."

"Kenapa mengajak Junsu? Rumahnya kan berlawanan arah dengan rumahku."

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Terserah aku, dong."

"Huuh, bilang saja kau ingin dekat-dekat Junsu." Cibir Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan di samping Yunho sambil diam. Wajahnya tertekuk kesal. Sejak dari rumah Go Ahra, sepupu Yoochun, wajah Jaejoong terus terselimuti mendung. Tidak biasanya wajah Jaejoong menjadi semendung sekarang ini.

"Cantik, kok diam terus?" rayu Yunho.

"Apasih, panggil-panggil cantik segala. Gombal tauk." Balas Jaejoong.

"Iiih.. cantik kalau marah jadi makin cantik, deh. Gemes lihatnya." Yunho sengaja mencubit pipi Jaejoong untuk menggodanya.

"Ya! Yunho, sakit tahu!" pekik Jaejoong.

"Hehehe…" Yunho terkekeh. "Kenapa? Kok diam terus?"

"Aku kesal padamu."

"Kenapa?" Yunho memutar tubuh Jaejoong agar menghadapnya.

"Kenapa kau harus senyum-senyum terus ke anak SMP itu? kau tahu, dia sedari tadi memandangmu terus, Yun. Aku tidak suka."

"Dia, kan, calon muridku, Jae. Aku harus member kesan yang baik padanya."

"Tapi tidak harus senyum-senyum terus." Dengus Jaejoong.

"Kau cemburu, ya?" Yunho mencolek dagu Jaejoong.

"Ish, apa sih, colek-colek. Pokoknya aku tidak mau kau terlalu dekat-dekat dengan anak SMP itu."

"Iya, aku tahu." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dan menggoyang-goyangkan badan mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari dua pasang mata memperhatikan mereka dan memotret adegan mereka.

.

.

.

"Appa, itu hanya pelukan. Memangnya aku tidak boleh berpelukan dengan kekasihku?" kata Jaejoong. Well, sekarang dirinya sedang di introgasi oleh ayahnya. Kenapa di introgasi? Ternyata yang memotret Jaejoong bersama Yunho tadi adalah dua adik kembar Jaejoong. Dan hasil fotonya, mereka berikan ke ayah mereka.

"Jadi itu pacar baru, Noona." Kata seorang namja jangkung dengan PSP ditangannya. Sebut saja ia Kyuhyun.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Masalah buat lo?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Masalah." Jawab Kyuhyn dan kembarannya, Changmin. Jaejoong mendengus.

"Aish! Kalian menyebalkan!" Jaejoong berlalu dan masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga bulan Yunho bekerja sebagai pelayan di restoran keluarga Junsu dan menjadi guru les Ahra, sepupu Yoochun. Uang yang ia kumpulkan sudah lumayan banyak. Tinggal sebentar lagi ia akan menyelesaikan syarat dari Youngwoon. Yunho menyukai pekerjaannya sekarang ini.

Hanya saja, sekarang setiap Yunho akan mengajar di rumah Ahra, Jaejoong terkadang ikut untuk memantau pekerjaan Yunho. Gaji sebagai guru les memang tidak terlalu besar. Bahkan seperempat dari gajinya di restoran. Tapi itu cukup untuk menambah uang syarat Yunho.

Hari ini Yunho mendapat gaji dari hasil ia mengajar. Saat pulang bersama Yunho, Jaejoong memberanikan bertanya pada Yunho.

"Sudah berapa, Yun?" Tanyanya.

"Tujuh ratus lima puluh ribu won. Tunggu sebentar lagi, ya, Jae." Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong lembut.

"Kenapa kau mau menerima syarat Appa?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Bukan depan, pasti sudah terkumpul semua." Kata Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia ingat, dulu Siwon juga mendapat syarat yang sama. Hanya saja, dulu Siwon lebih cepat mendapatkan uang, Karena ia memilih bekerja menjadi model. Hanya dengan dua kali pemotretan, Siwon sudah mendapat sejuta won.

.

.

.

Yunho datang ke rumah Jaejoong dengan dandanan rapi dan senyum kemenangan tercetak di wajahnya. Diatas meja ruang tamu, ada seamplop besar uang sejuta won yang ia dapatkan dengan jerih payahnya sendiri. Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang melihat uang itu melongo. Walau bukan pertama kali ia melihat uang sebanyak itu, tapi tetap saja itu membuat mereka melongo. Youngwoon tersenyum hangat.

"Bagaimana rasanya bekerja?" Tanya Youngwoon.

"Menyenangkan, rasanya menyenangkan bisa mendapat hadiah karena jerih payah kita sendiri. Walau itu melelahkan dan menguras tenaga. Tapi aku cukup puas dengan hasilku sekarang ini." Kata Yunho bijaksana. Jaejoong menggenggam tangan kekasihnya.

"Kau bekerja dimana?"

"Di restoran milik orangtua keman kami dan sebagai guru les sepupu sahabatku." Jawab Yunho. Youngwoon merasa jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Yunho sangat pas dengan pribadinya. "Jadi bagaimana? Aku direstui?"

"Tidak secepat itu. masih ada syarat kedua. Syarat kedua, simpan uang ini. Jangan sampai kau menggunakannya sepeserpun." Kata Youngwoon.

"Hee? Hanya begitu?" Tanya Yunho.

"Tidak mudah menjaga apa yang kau miliki, Yunho. Dan syarat terakhir—" Youngwoon melirik kedua anak kembarnya. "Bantu Changmin dan Kyuhyun menyelesaikan masalah mereka."

"APA?" pekik Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, dan Kyuhyun serentak. Youngwoon hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

TBC

* * *

><p>RAEMI CURCOL AREA<p>

Oke, mian kalau yang sekarang pendek. Mi ngebut upatenya :D

langsung bales review aja ya :)

**HaeRieJoongie** :: hahaha... :D babo gimana cingu? ne, sekarang Jungsoo sma duo evil udah keluar. walau cuma baru dikit. tenang aja, chap depan duo epil bakal meramaikan perjuangan Yunho :D (tebar tomcat :D)

**Celi eonni** :: hwahahahaha.. :D aigoo ahjumma, makanya kalo makan jangan sambil ketawa. keselek kan :D ya! siapa yang kau maksud halmeoni eoh? -_-'

**LiaHaehyukjaelf** :: ne, gomawo chingu :)

**The** :: bukannya otak duitan, tapi mau ngajarin Yunho sebuah hal :D (sok bijak mode on) waah, Mi nggak tega nih bikin Yunho oppa menderita. bisa dimarah yang itu (lirik Jae Umma) nanti :D

**YUIrin** :: hehehe... boleh dong nama Mi ikutan eksis :D ah, gwaenchanayo, asal chingu suka cerita ku, aku udah seneng kok ^^

::disini duo upil (eh, salah ding) epil maksudnya :D udah keluar.. ^^

**tyaaAR** :: ini udah di update chingu. semoga suka ^^

**yu** :: mwo? dapatkan Jae seutuhnya? (bayangin Yunjae NC#PLAK!) ketahuan yadongnya nih gw :D dukung terus Yunhonya chingu. ketik PCJY spasi Yunho kirim ke rumah Jaejoong *Lho?* :D

.

At last, wanna review now? :)


	4. File 3

Tittle :: Perjuangan Cinta Jung Yunho

Main Cast :: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong

Slight :: Yoosu, Kangteuk, ChangKyu (As Jaejoong little brother)

Annyeonghaseyo.. ^^ Mi kembali membawa yang ditunggu. Mian kalau lama. Mi banyak tugasnya, kemarin Mi sempet post fict baru sebagai selingan. semoga suka :)

oke, biar nggak lama, Mi cuma mau bilang **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT AND NO BASHING!** Gomawo.. :)

HAPPY READING ^_^

.

.

**PERJUANGAN CINTA JUNG YUNHO  
><strong>

**FILE 3**

**CHANGMIN AND KYUHYUN**

.

.

Yunho terus guling-gulingan di kasurnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, tapi Yunho masih belum bisa tidur. Sesekali ia mendesah mengingat syarat dari Youngwoon. Untuk syarat kedua, ia tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Tapi untuk syarat ketiga, itu yang membuatnya bingung.

Menyelesaikan masalah dua adik kembar Jaejoong, memangnya mereka punya masalah apa? Saat Yunho tanya saja mereka menjawab tidak dengan nada ketus. Bagaimana Yunho bisa menyelesaikan syarat dari Youngwoon. Yunho mengacak rambutnya saking kesalnya. Ia berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya. Yunho berniat mengambil air minum untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Saat menuruni tangga terakhir, Yunho mendengar sebuah isakan yeojya dari arah ruang tengah. Seketika bulu kuduk Yunho meremang. Hantu kah, pikir Yunho.

Dengan segenap keberanian, Yunho melangkah mendekati suara itu. Semakin ia mendekatinya suara itu semakin keras. Yunho merasa semakin merinding. Ia mengintip dari balik tembok untuk melihat siapa yang menangis. Mata Yunho terbelalak saat mendapati seorang yeojya berambut acak-acakan dan memakai gaun putih duduk terisak di depan TV rumahnya yang menyala. Sempat ia mengira itu Rae Mi, tapi sebuah alasan mematahkan perkiraannya. Yaitu, kenyataan bahwa sekali Rae Mi tidur, ia akan sulit dibangunkan. Tiba-tiba sosok itu mengeluarkan jeitan histeris. Suaranya melengking, membuat Yunho lari pontang-panting ke kamar orangtuanya dan menerobos masuk ke dalam selimut orangtuanya.

"Aish, Yun, kau ini apa-apaan?" dengus Mrs. Jung sebal.

"Um-Umma, ada hal gawat, Umma. Aigoo.. kita harus memanggil dukun, orang pintar, dan paranormal lainnya." Seru Yunho heboh.

"Kalau kau butuh orang pintar, kau bisa memanggil adikmu. Kau tahu, dia barusaja naik peringkat di kelasnya." Jawab Mr. Jung.

"AIgoo, Appa, Rae Mi itu bukan termasuk orang pintar. Dia itu orang tidak sengaja pintar." Balas Yunho. (Raemi: lo minta gw dari Jaejoong? | Yunho: ampun, nggak lagi.)

"Heeei, jangan menghina Rae Mi, Yun. Sudah katakan saja ada apa?" kata Mrs. Jung.

"Di rumah kita ada hantunya, Umma." Kata Yunho.

"Hantu? Hantu dari Hongkong. Mana ada hantu di rumah kita." Balas Mr. Jung.

"Aish, ada, Umma. Dia sedang ada di ruang tengah." Yunho terus mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"Umma… Appa… hiks… hiks…"

Sesosok yeojya bergaun putih masuk ke kamar orangtua Yunho dengan langkah terseok-seok. Suaranya parau seperti orang yang kebanyakan menangis. Semua orang yang ada di kamar itu menahan nafas dan saling terbelalak. Orangtua Yunho tidak menyangka ucapan anak mereka benar.

"Yun, kau tidak menutup pintunya tadi?" Tanya Mr. Jung panik.

"A-aku lupa, Appa." Jwab Yunho sedikit gugup.

"Sekarang kita bagaimana?" Mrs. Jung tak kalah panik. Entah ilham darimana, Mr. Jung berlari kemar mandi di kamarnya dan mengambil segayung penuh air dan menyiramkannya kearah sosok yeojya itu. Karena mendapat siraman mendadak, si yeojya menjadi megap-megap dan terbatuk. Merasa lawannya sedikit lengah, Yunho bangkit dan menyalakan lampu kamar.

"Ohok! Ohok!"

"Rae Mi-ah?" pekik Mrs. Jung.

"U-Umma… ohok!"

.

.

"Jadi itu tadi kau?" Tanya Yunho masih tidak percaya. Ia barusaha mengira adiknya seorang hantu. Sekarang ia sedang menemani adiknya minum susu cokelat hangat di kamar Rae Mi. Rae Mi sendiri badannya terbungkus selimut, untuk menghangatkan badannya yang kedinginan karena disiram ayahnya. "Kenapa kau memakai baju seperti itu?"

"Apanya yang kenapa? Aku memang sering memakai baju seperti itu untuk tidur. Kau ini yang apa-apaan mengira aku hantu." Balas Rae Mi.

"Salahmu menangis sendirian ditengah malam."

"Memangnya aku harus membangunkanmu dan mengajakmu menangis bersamaku?"

"Kau ini. Kenapa kau menangis malam-malam, eoh?"

"Aku menonton film."

"Hanya menonton film saja kau menangis?"

"Kalau aku menonton film sedih, apa aku harus tertawa sampai perutku sakit? Sudah sana pergi!" Rae Mi mendorong Yunho sampai di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Rasanya ada yang aneh denganmu." Kata Yunho.

"Kau yang aneh!" sentak Rae Mi kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya di depan wajah Yunho.

.

.

Hari ini sekolah Yunho tidak terlalu padat pelajaran. Maklum, seminggu lagi akan ada perayaan ulang tahun sekolah yang ke-60. Banyak siswa dan guru yang sibuk dengan perayaan ini. Termasuk Jaejoong yang menjadi wakil ketua panitia kali ini. Yunho sedang berada di ruang panitia bersama Yoochun yang sedang mengoreksi laporan dari anak buahnya. Maklum, tahun ini ia dipilih menjadi ketua panitia.

"Hei, Chun, aku merasa aneh dengan Rae Mi." kata Yunho.

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Kemarin saat aku melihat Rae Mi-ah, aku teringat Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Kenapa, ya?"

"Haah, dasar pabbo, adikmu dan duo kembar itu, kan, satu sekolah." Kata Yoochun.

"Hee? Serius? Memangnya adik Jaejoong sekolah di SM Junior High School? Kau tahu darimana?" Tanya Yunho tak percaya.

"Junsu yang memberitahuku. Memangnya syarat kali ini berhubungan dengan adik kembar Jaejoong?"

"Ne, Youngwoon ahjusshi menyuruhku membantu menyelesaikan masalah mereka."

"Memangnya apa masalah mereka?"

"Mana aku tahu."

.

.

Berbekal informasi dari Yoochun, Yunho sengaja mendatangi sekolah adiknya. Bukan untuk menjemput adiknya, tapi untuk menemui Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Yunho menunggu disamping gerbang sekolah. Bel sekolah bordering, tak lama kemudian banyak siswa yang berhamburan keluar. Yunho memperhatikan setiap murid yang berjalan keluar. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat adiknya bersama dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun juga Cheondoong berjalan melintasi lapangan sambil tertawa.

Yunho sedikit shock melihat pemandangan yang baru ia lihat. Bukan kaget karena diknya berjalan dengan tiga orang namja tampan. Tapi bagaimana bisa adiknya dekat dengan adik kembar Jaejoong. Yunho tidak terlalu kaget melihat Rae Mi bersama Cheondoong, karena mereka memang bersahabat sejak kecil. Rumah Cheondoong hanya berjarak dua rumah dari rumahnya.

Rae Mi dan teman-temannya berhenti saat bertemu dengan Yunho di depan gerbang.

"Oppa? Sedang apa Oppa disini?" Tanya Rae Mi heran. Sangat jarang Yunho menjemputnya disekolah. Tentu saja jarang, karena Yunho sudah mengikrarkan tidak akan menjemput Rae Mi, kalaupun ia menjemput Rae Mi, itu pasti karena terpaksa. Begitu juga Rae Mi, ia malas jika Yunho menjemputnya.

"Kau kenal dengan mereka?" Tanya Yunho pada Rae Mi sambil menunjuk Changmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Kenapa tidak, mereka sahabatku." Balas Rae Mi cuek.

"Chagiya, kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Changmin.

"Tentu saja, dia Oppa-ku." Jawab Rae Mi.

"Tunggu dulu, kau memanggilnya 'Chagiya', memangnya kau pacarnya?" Tanya Yunho.

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Memang kenapa? Maslaah buat lo?" pekik Changmin dan Rae Mi.

.

.

"Jadi kau tahu Changmin dan Kyuhyun itu adik kembar Jaejoong?"

"Ne."

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" pekik Yunho kesal. Sesampainya dirumah, Yunho langsung menarik Rae Mi ke kamarnya. Mrs. Jung bahkan sampai kaget melihat kedua anaknya pulang bersama.

"Oppa tidak tanya, kenapa aku harus memberitahu Oppa. Informasi dariku itu mahal." Kata Rae Mi. Yunho menjambak rambutnya.

"Kalau begitu kau mau membantuku?"

"Ani."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak membayarku."

Yunho menggeram kesal. Mimpi apa dia sampai memiliki adik seperti Rae Mi. Seingatnya dulu, Rae Mi adalah gadis manis dan penurut, sampai ia masuk sekolah dan kenal dengan Cheondoong. Sejak itu Rae Mi mulai kehilangan kemanisanannya dan berubah menjadi sangar.

"Kenapa kau perhitungan dengan kakakmu?"

"Zaman sekarang tidak ada yang gratis, Bung." Jawab Rae Mi cuek. Yunho merasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kubelikan boneka teddy untukmu. Bagaimana?" tawar Yunho.

"Tidak mau, kau pikir aku anak perempuan memebelikanku boneka teddy." Sengit Rae Mi.

"Ya! Kau ini memang perempuan Rae Mi-ah! Lihat apa yang kau pakai itu!" sentak Yunho. Rae Mi menunduk dan melihat ia memakai rok sekolah. Rae Mi nyengir kuda.

"Ehehehe… Mian, Oppa, aku lupa. Tapi aku tidak mau boneka, Oppa." Kata Rae Mi dengan polosnya.

"Lalu kau maunya apa?"

"Mobil balap sport." Jawab Rae Mi sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya dan mengangguk mantab.

"Ya! Kau ini mau memerasku, hah? Kira-kira, dong!"

"Baiklah, belikan aku sepasang sepatu sport yang keren ukuran 8 dan 9." Kata Rae Mi.

"Kenapa harus dua?" Tanya Yunho.

"Yang ukuran delapan untukku, ukuran sembilan untuk Cheondoong."

"Kenapa aku juga harus membelikan sepatu untuknya?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah, aku tidak jadi membantumu." Rae Mi berdiri dan berjalan kepintu. Tapi Yunho menahannya. Dengan berat hati Yunho menyetujui permintaan Rae Mi. "Jadi, apa yang harus kubantu?"

"Beritahu aku apa masalah yang dimiliki Changmin dan Kyuhyun."

"Masalah seperti apa?"

"Entahlah, kurasa masalah yang memberatkan mereka sekarang ini. Kau tahu, yang selalu mereka pikirkan."

Rae Mi tampak berpikir sebentar. "Kurasa aku tahu masalah Kyuhyun."

Wajah Yunho berubah senang. "Benarkah, apa masalahnya?"

"Hmm.. besok, saat jam pulang sekolah di sekolahmu, perhatikan saja terus pintu gerbang sekolahmu. Kalau kau pintar, kau pasti akan tahu." Jawab Rae Mi. yunho sedikit bingung. Apa hubungannya memperhatikan gerbang sekolah dengan masalah adik kembar Jaejoong. Belum sempat ia bertanya lebih lanjut, Rae Mi sudah terlanjur pergi keluar kamarnya.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi sekitar lima menit lagi. Yunho terus memandangi gerbang sekolahnya, ia benar-benar berharap Changmin dan Kyuhyun akan muncul disana. Akhirnya bel yang dinanti bordering juga. Secepat kilat Yunho membereskan bukunya dan menarik Yoochun menuju gerbang depan sekolah. Tinggal lima meter lagi Yunho sampai di gerbang, ia sudah melihat Kyuhyun yang celingukan di dekat gerbang sekolahnya.

"Chun, target ada didepan." Ujar Yunho dengan semangat. Yoochun hanya mendesah melihat kelakuan aneh sahabatnya. Yunho kembali menarik Yoochun untuk menemui Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah. Changmin mana?" Sapa Yunho ramah pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang Yunho dengan pandangan bosan.

"Dia ada urusan." Jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

"Kau sendiri, sedang apa disini?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada manis. Yoochun ingin muntah mendengar nada bicara Yunho.

"Bukan urusanmu. Pergi sana!" usir Kyuhyun. Ia kembali memperhatikan sekolah Yunho.

"Kyunnie? Kau menjemputku lagi?" Tanya sebuah suara lembut. Ketiga namja tampan itu menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Mi-Minnie noona? Ne, a-aku datang menjemputmu." Jawab Kyuhyun gagap. Ternyata, pemilik suara itu adalah Lee Sungmin, siswi manis dari kelas 2-2.

"Mianhae, Kyu. Aku ada janji dengan Jungmo-ya. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" tolak Sungmin halus. Kyuhyun memandang namja yang berdiri disamping Sungmin.

"Ah, gwaenchana, Noona. Lain kali saja aku mengajakmu pulang bersama. Annyeong." Kyuhyun berjalan pergi. Yunho dan Yoochun mengikuti Kyuhyun pergi.

"Hei, Kyu, kenapa kau malah pergi?" Tanya Yunho. Kyuhyun diam tak menjawab.

"Hei, Kyu!" panggilnya lagi.

"Ya! Kau ini apa-apaan. Berisik sekali, sih? Sana pergi, jangan ganggu aku!" usir Kyuhyun.

"Kau menyukai Sungmin, ya?" tebak Yoochun tepat sasaran. Kyuhyun berhenti. "Benar, kan?"

"Sok tahu." Cibir Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

"Aku lebih berpengalaman masalah wanita daripada dirimu." Balas Yoochun. "Aku sering melihatmu memperhatikan gerbang sekolah kami setiap hari Selasa dan Kamis. Dan kau akan pergi saat melihat Sungmin mulai mencul. Baru sejak seminggu yang lalu kau berani mengajak Sungmin pulang. Kau menyukainya, kan?"

Kyuhyun merasa kalah telak. Sedangkan Yunho melongo karena tak menyangka sahabatnya bisa sampai seperti itu.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu dia adik Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunho.

"Tidak juga, aku baru tahu saat ia menjemput Sungmin kamis lalu. Itu juga karena Junsu yang memberitahuku." Kata Yoochun. Kyuhyun ingat, saat minggu lalu ia menjemput Sungmin, ia berpapasan dengan Junsu yang sedang berjalan bersama seorang namja. Ia tidak menyangka, bahwa namja itu adalah Yoochun.

"Kalau aku memang menyukai Sungmin noona kenapa?" tantang Kyuhyun.

Yunho melongo dan terpekik, "Kau menyukai Sungmin?"

"Apa Jaejoong tahu?" Tanya Yoochun tetap stay cool.

"Tidak. Jaejoong noona tidak tahu. Kenapa? Kau mau membantuku? Agar kau bisa mendapatkan Noona-ku?"

"Ne, aku akan membantumu." Kata Yunho pasti.

"Kau tidak akan bisa." Kyuhyun mencibir dan kembali berjalan.

"Aku pasti bisa." Sahut Yunho. kyuhyun tidak merespon. "Hei, apa kau tahu apa masalah Changmin?"

Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar. "Cari tahu saja sendiri."

.

.

Benar kata Yoochun. Setiap hari Selasa dan Kamis, Kyuhyun selalu menanti Sungmin pulang. Suatu hari, saat Sungmin menolak ajakan pulang Kyuhyun, Yunho kembali menawarkan bantuan pada Kyuhyun. Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun terus menolak tawaran Yunho. Lumayan sulit untuk Yunho. Karena Kyuhyun sulit untuk ramah padanya. Tapi demi mendapatkan Jaejoong, Yunho terus berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun agar mau dibantu olehnya. Bahkan Yunho sampai menyuruh Junsu meminta no. HP Kyuhyun pada Jaejoong. Dan untunglah, Junsu mau.

Selepas perayaan ulang tahun sekolahnya, Yunho mengajak Kyuhyun dan Changmin bertemu di café dekat sekolahnya. Saking semangatnya, Yunho bahkan datang limabelas menit lebih cepat dari waktu janjian.

Pintu café terbuka, muncullah Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang langsung menemui Yunho.

"Maaf, kami terlambat." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Tidak masalah. Aku juga baru datang." Kata Yunho.

"Bohong, minum mu saja hampir habis. Itu artinya kau sudah lama ada disini. Apa kau akan mengatakan hal itu juga jika Jaejoong noona terlambat datang ke café tempat kalian kencan?" tuduh Changmin. Yunho tertohok. Mulut anak ini pedas juga, batinnya.

"Silahkan duduk." Changmin dan Kyuhyun duduk di depan Yunho.

"Ada apa kau mengajak kami kemari? Cepat katakana, kami sibuk." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah tahu, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku ingin membantumu mendapatkan Sungmin." Kata Yunho.

"Mwo? Kyu, dia tahu kau suka dengan Minnie noona? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Changmin.

"Dia melihatku sedang menunggu Sungmin noona pulang." Jelas Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

"Dan aku menawarkannya bantuan." Sambung Yunho.

"Tapi aku menolak." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya apa susahnya menerima bantuanku? Lupakan syarat dari ayahmu. Aku tulus ingin membantumu." Kata Yunho.

"Dan aku tulus menolak bantuanmu." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa, tidak ada salahnya menerima bantuannya, Kyu. Kulihat, dia percaya diri sekali bisa membantumu." Kata Changmin.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Changmin mengangguk. Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun menerima bantuan Yunho. "Baiklah, aku terima bantuanmu. Kau harus bisa membuat Sungmin noona jatuh cinta padaku. Kuberi waktu tiga bulan untuk melakukannya. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, itu tidak terlalu sulit. Lalu, apa aku boleh tahu masalahmu, Changmin-ah?" Tanya Yunho. changmin sedikit gugup ditanya seperti itu.

"Ke-kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Tanya Changmin.

"Sudah, jawab saja. Untuk yang kali ini aku yakin dia pasti berpikir dua kali untuk membantumu." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

"Changmin?" Kyuhyun memandang Changmin meminta persetujuan.

"Ter-terserah kau saja, Kyu." Jawab Changmin akhirnya. Kyuhyun menyeringai. Yunho menanti Kyuhyun bicara.

"Masalah Changmin, sama dengan masalahku. Dia menyukai seorang yeojya." Mulai Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yeojya itu?"

"Hyung yakin ingin tahu?" goda Kyuhyun. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan 'Hyung'.

"Katakan saja." Jawab Yunho santai.

"Yeojya itu adalah Jung Rae Mi." jawab Kyuhyun.

"APA?"

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>RAEMI CURCOL AREA<strong>

Sebelum Mi mulai bercurcol ria, Mi mau memberitahu sesuatu,

bagi yang belum tau, Cheondoong itu nama panggung (korea) buat Park Sanghyun a.k.a Thunder MBLAQ.

Kalau MBLAQ pasti tahu, kan? nggak tahu? itu lho, yang ada mantan pacarnya Rae Mi (Read: G.O, Seungho, Lee Joon) *dibunuh A+*

Oh ya, mian kalo di chap ini ChangKyu masih dikit.

Insyaallah, chap depan dibanyakin deh :D

**ika zordick** :: ini udah di update chingu :) semoga suka

**OktavLuvJaejoong** :: menurutku juga gitu chingu. mereka emang kayaknya nggak terlalu mirip. tapi namanya sodara kembar pasti ada miripnya, kan? :) nah, itu udah tau masalahnya si duo upil *#PLAK!* epil maksudnya :D

**HaeRieJoongie** :: chingu potong tumpeng? tunggu, Mi ambil piring dulu *lari ambil piring* :D mwo? muka Yunho yang pas apa chingu?

**Sirius** :: ne, chingu, mari kita berdoa untuk keselamatan Yunho oppa :D ini udah update chingu, semoga suka :D

**Yuniati Khairun Nisa** :: jangan takut pencet ikon review chingu, Mi nggak gigit kok :) (ChangKyu: Bohong! | Mi: *sumpel mulut Changkyu pake tissu* jangan di dengerin chingu)

**hatakehanahungry** :: mian chingu, kayaknya hanchul nggak bisa muncul nih, gpp, kan? :) kalau mau yang ada hancul-nya, bisa baca fict Mi yang Waiting For You. disana ada hancul kok :)

**tyaaAR** :: disini duo Changkyu udah muncul chingu. semoga suka.. :)

**JJagNabil** :: ne, gomawo chingu ^^ ini udah dilanjut. semoga suka :)


End file.
